Ziro the Hutt
Ziro Desilijic Tiure, also known more commonly as Ziro the Hutt or simply Ziro, is a recurring antagonist throughout the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series first appearing in the novelization and in the animated movie as a major antagonist and as a supporting anti-villain throughout the animated tv series of the same name. He's a member of the Desilijic Hutt Clan and is the uncle of the infamous crime lord, Jabba the Hutt, and has conspired against his fellow Hutts to usurp power within the Hutt Clans and their vast criminal empire. Biography Early Criminal Life Ziro Desilijic Tiure started out his criminal life on the planet of Sleheyron where he first started out as a simple loan shark. After some time had passed, Ziro moved to the Core Worlds to Coruscant to pursue a much larger career and adopted many of the tatoos, headresses, and jewels by the wealthy Hutts of Sleheyron while on Coruscant. He eventually joined the crime sydicate known as the Black Sun and became Vigo or leading member of the organization and had a tatoo of the group's insignia to showcase his affiliation with the criminal organization. He used a rundown tower that previously belonged to the Lantillian Spacers' Brotherhood, which was originally their main base, and was transformed into a gaudy-looking pleasure palace. Ziro would later be entangled in a police chase when the Jedi Council began searching for information regarding the Nightsisters following an attack on the Sedawan. Ziro would be found and held hostage in his own palace by Asajj Ventress, but would later be rescued by two Jedi pursueing the Dathomiran Dark Jedi and would be in debt to his Jedi saviors, which was quickly covered when the two Jedi paid it off in exchange for Ziro's help in tracking down Ventress. Ziro also got into an affair with Sy Snootles, the famous singer of the Max Rebo Band and his future assassin, prior to the Clone Wars. Plot against Jabba During the Clone Wars, Ziro was ordered to have certain Vigos of the Black Sun to be assassinated and sent an IG-86 Assassin Droid, KRONOS 327, to complete the task, but he ended up failing. Shortly after the droid returned to report his failings, Ziro was approached by Naboo Senator, Padme Amidala, who was searching for Rotta the Hutt, Jabba's son. The Hutts themselves had originally believed that it was the Jedi themselves that had abducted Rotta and was to be used as leverage by Count Dooku to allow Hutt Space to be accessed by the Separatists. In reality however, Ziro had collaborated with Dooku and aligned himself with the Confederacy of Independent Systems so he could usurp power within the Hutt Clans and gain control over the entire criminal empire. His plan was spoiled however and was quickly apprehended by Padme and the Clone Soldier/Senate Guard task force that was escorting her. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Elderly Category:Pimps Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Non-Action Category:Genderless Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Misogynists Category:Gangsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Male